Double Star
by Alex Sakura
Summary: Sora has died right before her and Yamato's wedding. Yamato is really hurt but there might be a hope. Will he take the chance that's in front of him or will he let it go and live in eternal sorrow for his lost fiancee?
1. Bye Sora, hi story!

Double Star  
  
Okie this story was specially made for Faith-chan my best friend, co-mangaka, manga-onee-chan and the greatest person I've ever met ^^v I hope this makes her day a tad happier than normally.  
  
For the rest of you, this is obviously a future Mimato centered mostly in Mimi. This is only the first part, was planning to make it only 1 big thing but then it'd be too long and it's long enough. Anyway have fun reading and be as mean as you want in your reviews, I dun erase them.  
  
Double Star  
  
Okie this story was specially made for Faith-chan my best friend, co-mangaka, manga-onee-chan and the greatest person I've ever met ^^v I hope this makes her day a tad happier than normally.  
  
For the rest of you, this is obviously a future Mimato centered mostly in Mimi. This is only the first part, was planning to make it only 1 big thing but then it'd be too long and it's long enough. Anyway have fun reading and be as mean as you want in your reviews, I dun erase them.  
  
  
Yamato sighed as he sat down at the street. It was his wedding with Sora and she'd let him there as if he was scum. At this stage he started to wonder if she really loved him. She was always late to their dates and never seemed really interested in their conversations, as if her mind was flying around lost, anywhere but in the conversation. She seemed somewhat cold... was she the woman he'd fallen in love with? It didn't seem so. Maybe it was his money. Yes, that was probably it; he'd made a fortune with his band and was really successful. He knew what would follow, a lot of articles about him in the newspaper and then lots of songs about broken hearts and how much love hurt. He didn't care, they could make profit of it at least and his female fans would be pleased... but who cared about money anyway, without happiness does it really matter?  
A fool... that's what Yamato kept repeating in his head, "you're a fool" but could he really be blamed? He was one more of the victims of blind love.   
Most men would go to a bar after that, he didn't. He didn't like drinking; he just decided to go home, all alone...  
  
Mimi sighed. Sora was her friend and she knew she wouldn't do something like that. Maybe she should go over to her apartment... It was sort of scary to walk alone at night but Mimi was used, she often had weird needs. Once she woke up at 1 am to get ice cream... many of her friends thought she was crazy, of course she didn't care. Soon she was in front of Sora's house. She knocked the door. Nobody answered. She would have left but her 6th sense told her not to. Under the carpet there was a spare key. She took it and opened the door. The shower was on but she couldn't hear Sora singing as usually. As the young woman opened the door she shouted horrified. Sora was on the floor. Dead. She'd slipped and hit her head with the sink dieing instantly. Mimi was the first one to see the corpse.   
An ambulance arrived soon, so did the police and the reporters, eager to ask questions. They asked. And asked. Mimi felt dizzy... Sora wasn't there... people around her asking. It was too much. She fainted.   
  
She woke up next day in the hospital.   
"Bah I'm doing fine... it was just a little dizziness..." she thought sitting down. A nurse entered. "Good morning. Please stay in bed, you don't want to faint again do you?" the young nurse said with a kind tone softly pushing Mimi back into her bed. She looked around. The place was white, so was her bed and the blankets. The only thing that wasn't was the TV and the window showing a gray rainy day outside. The lady turned on the TV. She saw herself being asked many questions, the panic and then her eyes closing and her landing on the floor. Then it changed to Yamato. He seemed to be having a bad day too. How did those people move so fast anyway? She hadn't called them... They probably had someone informing them or something. As she was thinking of this somebody knocked the door. There was nobody else in the room so it was someone visiting her.  
"Are you awake...?" she recognized the voice immediately.   
"Yamato-san! What are you doing here?" she bit her tongue, "well, I mean... how did you manage to enter without being followed by the press?"   
"I didn't," he said with a sigh, "they're all outside, luckily the nurses didn't let them enter. Are you ok?"  
Mimi nodded, "I'm fine, I guess it was just my nerves last night... Sora isn't here anymore..."  
He nodded, "I know..." he had a sad look.   
"Are you fine?" the young woman asked looking at his face. She was pretty confident with people and didn't usually get away from their look. Yamato gave her a pain filled smile, "I'm as fine as I can be," he said trying to erase the bitter tone death added to his words.  
Mimi nodded; she had a sad look too but couldn't truly understand Yamato's pain that was double as big as if Sora had left him. At least Sora would be happy without him but she didn't have a chance to, she wasn't there anymore. Gone, simply gone.   
Mimi's eyes filled with tears thinking of what she couldn't do with her dear friend, how many things she hadn't told her, the life she couldn't live... it hurt. Then she smiled; she needed to be strong for Yamato. "Daijobu Yamato-san, I'm sure that wherever she is Sora is happy."  
"Thanks Mimi. I'm glad you think like that. Sora probably wouldn't have wanted to see you sad."  
Mimi nodded, "suppaa strong girls!" she said with a giggle remembering them saying that together. Yamato looked at her. He wished he were as strong.  
The nurse entered the room again. "I'm sorry gentleman but it's time for miss Tachikawa to be checked by the doctor."  
Yamato nodded and walked out waving at Mimi. Mimi smiled.   
  
Days passed and before anyone could notice it was the date again. Mimi looked at her dresses wondering what to wear. So many to chose from... She suddenly smiled remmebering something. The woman knelt to take a box from the bottom of the closet. She opened it. It was perfect. Taichi and Jyou would surely be surprised. She'd bought it some months ago especially for the reunion and had forgotten about it. She ran to the bathroom. There was only 2 hours left and she needed to look just perfect so people would forget about Sora not being there.  
The time finally arrived. She'd gotten there 15 minutes later on purpose, everybody was probably at the restaurant and she wanted to be seen by them all as she entered. Opening the glassy door she stepped into the place looking up with a funny snobby expression. Jyou and Taichi started laughing and singing: "hoshi ni negai wooooooo! Kaze ni puraido..." Mimi stuck out her tongue and laughed with them. She was wearing a dress exactly like the one she'd worn that day when they met the Gekomons. The rest blinked without understanding while Jyou told them everything. Mimi looked at them smiling. Taichi looked pretty handsome, he was wearing a black smoking like all the other guys. Yamato was sitting near him looking just as handsome. Then there was Takeru. He was holding Hikari's hand as if he didn't want to lose her like Yamato lost Sora. Well, he probably didn't. Then there was Jyou, a doctor already. Koushirou near him, he wasn't laughing as much as the rest but sure having fun. Everybody was amused, luckily.  
The night didn't go on very well because as they went on telling stories they stumbled with Sora, still in their remembering. Sad looks covered the chosen children's faces. Mimi had faced it already, she wasn't there anymore. Yamato had too but his pain was deeper.   
"All right people there's no use in wearing those sad masks don't you think?" Mimi was wearing her best smile, "Now let's all show Sora how happy we can be remembering her, our dear friend." Everybody nodded in agreement.  
"Well, do you remember..." the memories came back and everybody grew cheerful.   
They finished their reunion at 1 AM. Hikari was pretty drunk so Taichi and Takeru offered to take her home. Jyou and Koushirou shared a taxi and when Mimi walked to them to join them Yamato stopped her offering to take her in his car.   
"It's all right I can..." too late, the taxi was gone. "Well, I guess I'll accept you offer, thank you," she gave him her best smile and he returned with his best too.   
Mimi's apartment was rather far from the restaurant, 30 minutes by car so they had plenty of time to talk. As if it hadn't been enough with the dinner they went on chatting about their lives, work, friends and finally about love.  
"So do you have a boyfriend yet? What a question, you must have a queue of people waiting to date you!"  
"Actually I'm still single. It's not that I can't find anyone, I'm just looking for the right one."  
"Quite wise m'lady. I still can't seem to think of anyone but Sora... but soon I'll find a pretty girl who understands me, and then I'll be in love again. I won't waste my life because of death, it arrives for everyone after all and I'd better enjoy my life before it gets me."  
"Well, I see you've become wise too Mr. Famous," she winked at him.  
"I've gone through a lot..." he said with a sigh looking at the road, "I'm used to it."  
"I see... well, I'm hoping you find that pretty girl soon, if you need me you know my phone number!"  
"Err..." Yamato sweatdropped, " I think I lost it."  
"Dummy boy, here!" she took out a piece of paper and wrote down her number, "There ya go. Oh stop here, please."  
Yamato did as he was told. Once the girl had left he stared at the piece of paper. Dummy boy... nobody had called him that ever since he'd become a star. It felt good to be treated as a friend.   
  
Mimi was waxing her legs (the pain women have to go trough~~!) when she got a phone call.   
"Mimi, it's me, this is urgent! You told me I could call whenever I had a problem, right?"  
"Excuse me?" she couldn't recognize the voice.  
"Yamato!"  
"Oh, hi! What's wrong?"  
"I was supposed to go with Sora to the Mirik Awards (made up music awards ^^;) and I totally forgot to get somebody else to go with! Would you come with me? It's this Saturday."  
Mimi looked at her agenda. Her date with Mikado was that day.  
"Sure, I'll go!" she said. Inside she was yelling at herself. Why had she said yes? Maybe it as the name Sora that had her under its curse... yes that was it.   
"Thank you a lot! Now I have to go, my agent is calling, see ya!"  
"Bye!" she said and hung up. Now she had to cancel her date.   
  
Soon Saturday had arrived. Mimi was wearing a new pink and white dress. It was long and had a little rose at the top, right above her chest area. She was also wearing rose earring that matched the dress. She was looking through the window when a large limousine arrived. Yamato went out of it holding a bunch of roses. She smiled and rushed downstairs trying not to trip with her high heels. Even if she was already an adult she was thrilled like a schoolgirl, the Mirik Awards were the most important in Japan.   
"Wooow you look wonderful!" Yamato said handing her the roses. She blushed slightly, "thank you." Both entered the limousine.  
After chatting for about an hour about anything that got into their minds they arrived. Mimi was impressed by the crowd that was waiting outside.   
They went out and Mimi held his arm, that's what she had to say according to his instructions. The flashes blinded her. The man seemed really calm, he was surely used to tall that. She followed his example as well as she could but ended up pale.   
"Are you fine?"  
"Yes, I'm all right," she smiled at him proving she was OK.  
The place was filled with celebrities. Mimi looked around trying not to make obvious how amazed she was being surrounded by all these people.   
  
"And now..." the announcer started, "for the best male singer: Sho Masaki from "Kiiroi Kumo", Maeda Akira Maeda from "Hontou ni?" (Yeah I'm not good making up band names ^^;) and Ishida Yamato from "Hoshi-Hoshi" (No idea of his band's name... now he's in Star-Star ^^;;;; ) and the winner is...  
Ishida Yamato!" (Bah too obvious...)  
Yamato rose from his seat and walked towards the podium. After some words he took his award back to the table where he was congratulated by Mimi.   
"You did great!!!!!!" She didn't feel a bit sorry for having to cancel her date now.   
They finished the night with a little party with the band, some of their relatives and friends and Takeru who brought Hikari along. There was some dancing, food, drinks and of course everybody congratulated Yamato. Also there was some karaoke. Yamato started singing one of his songs, perfectly of course. One of the boys in the band followed and everybody kept teasing him. Then Hikari who didn't sing too bad or too well.   
"Ne Mimi why don't you try too?"   
"Um... well..."  
"Please!" Takeru insisted, "I haven't heard your voice in ages!"  
"All right," Mimi got up and walked towards the microphone. She started singing and everything got quiet. Mimi didn't feel anything around her, the only thing there was in the world was her song and the background melody. Suddenly the song got to its end and she opened her eyes. The silence was broken by applauses. Mimi blushed and bowed to her public. As she sat down she noticed all the boys from the band talking in a corner but didn't pay it a lot of attention. Then, suddenly Yamato walked to her and told her the most surprising thing he could have said after "I love you": he asked her to be a part of the band. (predictable ne? My, I'm a bad writer...) It was all set: she'd be a part of Hoshi-Hoshi. 


	2. New life

Mimi was on stage. She couldn't believe it. Her first concert. Everybody had been talking about the new star in Hoshi-Hoshi and now it was time for her debut. She was wearing a dark blue skirt and a dark blue tank top with a star in the middle. The rest of the band members were wearing the same except for the skirt (they were wearing pants). Everybody was yelling and then Mimi's voice filled the place. It was sweet and melodic. Everybody got silent as if hypnotized by the song. She sang putting her heart into it and as she finished the public started yelling and clapping. Mimi felt her heart beat fast. It was the thrill of victory beating inside her.   
Inside the dressing room she sighed and gave a proud smile to her reflection. She'd done it, she'd succeeded. After that day Mimi never felt the same.  
A life filled with glamour had began, she'd become popular and like most idols also hated. Her fans chased her around always asking for autographs and others simply called her a bitch. Not everything in a star's life is pink, and Mimi learnt that lesson.  
"So what's our popularity?"  
"We're becoming less popular, we're 7th in the chart."  
"Darn it..." she bit her lip while sitting down near Ruiko, one of the band members. They were at a hotel, resting a bit before their next show. They didn't share a room but were often together. Mimi drank some of her milk.   
"Where's Yamato?" she could only see Ruiko, Kentaro and Mikado at the table.  
"He's taking a shower..." Mikado answered with little interest, his eyes fixed on the TV.  
"Then I should leave..." Mimi got up and turned around. Too late. The scene repeated. It'd happened before when they were all at Yamato's hotel room that he came out of the shower wrapped in a towel and Mimi was there to see him. She found it truly embarrassing. Luckily the media didn't know about that. Mimi blushed; she was a few inches away from him. She dropped her glass of milk and closed her eyes. Yamato dropped his towel. All the band members started laughing at the scene.   
"It's not funny!" she growled turning to the boys and when she turned back to Yamato she noticed he wasn't wearing his towel. Her eyes opened wide while he knelt and picked it up. The girl covered her eyes and ran out with a last "gomen," apologizing for invading his privacy. She locked herself in her hotel room. Blushing she sat down in front of the door and started thinking about what she'd done, why was she so embarrassed? It was just a male body... just a male body... just Yamato's body... That made her blush change into a deeper shade of red.   
  
"I think you scared her," Ruiko teased his friend, "maybe it was-" He couldn't finish his phrase thanks to Yamato's method to shut people up, the really secret technique of hitting them on the head.   
"Well, I'd be scared too," Kentaro continued joking, "he seems a monster!"  
Yamato rolled his eyes and sat down, "grow up will you?"  
"Says the guy who secretly keeps a picture of Mimi among his stuff and doesn't tell her he loves her," Ruiko answered in a sharp tone.   
"It's not that, I have pictures of all the band," he denied not even seeming embarrassed. If he was acting he should quit his job and dedicate to the acting biz.  
"Whatever..." Ruiko was still not convinced, in fact: he wanted to show those 2 they were made for each other.  
Inside his head a plan was being cooked. Brownie-love... Mmmm...   
  
"He actually keeps pictures of you, really!"  
"Yeah, sure!"   
Ruiko had been insisting all afternoon about Yamato liking her and she didn't believe it though deep in her heart she truly wanted to. Yamato... she'd had a crush on him before, that's why she always kept her distance, because she knew she wouldn't be corresponded and didn't want to get hurt. Now she was more mature and they were working together, was it possible to avoid her feelings? She knew it wasn't, even if it wasn't because of her own experiences she knew she would end up telling him, get hurt then maybe try again or maybe feel better. Yamato had suffered a recent loss too, he wouldn't want to know about her... well, it wasn't that recent anymore was it? Maybe she had a chance.   
"Mimi... wake up..." Ruiko was confused because of her sudden silence.  
"Huh?" Mimi was dragged out of the thoughts swimming pool, of course she didn't see who she wanted to in front of her in a bathing suit giving her CPR.  
"Sorry, I was thinking," was her only excuse... not only lame but also true.   
"Well, maybe you should consider dating Yamato" he said winking.  
She had considered it oh-so many times. She simply wasn't ready. Another lame but true excuse.   
  
Ruiko's words echoed inside Mimi's head during their practice. She still managed to concentrate in what she was doing and sand like always with all her heart, soul, guts and other parts of her body. At the end she was complimented by Yamato. That smile of his gave her strength and made her feel she could do it: she would tell him the truth about her love. 


	3. Rejection

Gomen = sorry  
Kakkoi = cool   
Yatta = yay!   
~*~*~  
"Yamato-kun... I... I'm in love with you..."  
"I'm sorry but..."  
Mimi stopped listening after that. Those words, she knew their meaning: rejection.   
"It's ok," she said smiling. She'd learnt how to smile in spite of being sad when she became a star. After all she couldn't allow to be seen with a gloomy face in public.   
"Gomen."  
"You don't need to apologize silly boy, you don't like me that way it's ok. Don't worry, I'll be fine. For now we'll be friends!" they shook hands and everything seemed magically fixed.  
"Excuse me now, I'm sleepy." Mimi went into her bedroom. She jumped onto her bed and tears started flowing from her eyes. She'd been hurt by the person she loved the most but she knew it from the beginning. Well, it didn't matter; she wouldn't let things between them change. They would remain as friends and nothing else. Her tears faded with the arrival of sleep and the next day she looked as fine as usually though she was heartbroken inside.   
Ruiko's face showed guilt. He'd probably found out. Mimi smiled at him to show him she was fine. His expression changed a little but guilt was still hidden inside it.   
  
Yamato was pretty astonished with Mimi's declaration. He couldn't believe she, his friend, was in love with him. He still couldn't forget Sora. He would be betraying Sora if he went out with Mimi and anyway he didn't like her, not like that.   
  
Back from their tour Mimi's heart remained broken, unable to forget the love it felt for her co-worker. Although they remained as friends Mimi felt a big empty space inside, maybe it was time to look for someone else but could she forget Yamato? She had to. It was her only choice. She started thinking of possible boyfriend... she didn't like any of the guys in the band; they were only friends to her. Someone else... but who? She didn't need to search for an answer because the answer found her.   
  
"Excuse me, are you lost lady?"   
"I think so..." Mimi looked up at the blonde guy, "kakkoi!" she thought, "aren't you Yuu Matsuura?"  
"The same, " he answered with a smile, "Mimi Tachikawa from Hoshi-Hoshi, right?"  
"That's me!" she answered with a smile.   
"You're cuter in person, say, why don't we go out later?"  
"Sure!" this was Mimi's chance to forget Yamato.   
"Meet you at 7 PM in front of this building, OK? Here's my cell number" he wrote it on a little paper and handed it to her. As soon as he was far enough she jumped up giggling, "I got a date!! Yatta!"  
Then she suddenly remembered she had to record with the guys. Biting her lip she started searching for the right place.  
  
"Say Mimi, wanna come with us to the movies? We already have disguises ready!" Kentaro offered his female friend.  
"Sorry but I got a date."  
"A date?!" the boys gasped. All excepting Yamato who didn't seem too interested. He needed to keep his "cool" exterior so Mimi wouldn't think he wanted her close.  
"Yep, with Yuu Matsuura!"   
They all seemed pretty impressed, again all except Yamato. He didn't care. He didn't want to care. He couldn't care. That would be betraying his beloved Sora and he wouldn't do such a horrid thing. Never.  
"I'm off, need to get ready!" Mimi walked off smiling. She had a date. 


	4. The date

After about an hour picking clothes, shoes, and making herself up Mimi was finally ready. It usually took her longer to prepare for dated but she was too busy at work now to even think of wasting so much time in details when she had to practice.   
Yuu arrived punctual. He was wearing a nice navy blue suit without a tie, casual and formal at the same time. Mimi was wearing a light blue tight skirt and a lilac tank top. She wasn't totally pleased with it but changed her mind as she heard soon as Yuu's sweet words about how gorgeous she looked.   
The date went quite well; first they went to a nice restaurant. After that they walked near the river and watched the fireworks on the other side. Yuu of course had planned this and Mimi was totally delighted. Afterwards Mimi suggested to go to a karaoke bar just to see if they recognized her. It might sound a little immature but Mimi was always happy when people pointed at her exclaiming: "Is that Mimi Tachikawa there?!"   
Still, that was not her only reason. She knew the guys always hung out at certain little known karaoke bar and that's where she wanted to go. She wasn't sure of the reason though, why would she want to meet her co-workers during a date? Such a simple question for us was a riddle to her who was blinded by her feelings.   
As they arrived her eyes started searching for her friends while Yuu got a table. They got some drinks and watched a young woman perform one of her band's songs. She was quite amused by the show, she loved to see people trying to imitate her. People were already whispering about them being there when the girl finished.  
"Let's go," Yuu said winking at her and grabbing her hand. Some seconds later they were on a little stage performing one of Hoshi-Hoshi's songs, a love song picked by Yuu. Then they arrived.  
"Just on time," Mimi thought while her voice became softer, sign that the song was ending. The guys sat down just on time to see the ending, a romantic kiss.   
"We sure aren't putting that in our act!" Ruiko joked. The rest laughed, excepting again Yamato who seemed somewhat shocked.  
"It just boosted your ego and now you've lost her you feel you're not so good," Yamato thought while watching them. He wasn't quite happy.   
Mimi and her couple smiled and bowed, everybody clapped. She saw a flash; somebody probably took their camera. Both of them went back to their table, Mimi pretended not to have seen her friends thought she was grinning inside. A really long chat followed, Mimi kept her smile constantly without needing to force it, she felt really comfortable talking to him.   
At the other table Yamato questioned his sanity. He decided to leave. The guys seemed pretty surprised but understood, or thought they understood his reasons: he was probably jealous. Of course that's not what he thought.   
A while later Mimi and Yuu exited the place as well, it was late and she had to wake up early the morning after. In front of the building where her apartment was they kissed. Mimi giggled in the elevator. She had had so much fun! Maybe, if things went well, they'd end up married or something... But could she forget Yamato so easily. Yes she could. Of course... or couldn't she?  
  
The next morning she was late. The boys were already waiting for her but they didn't scold her, in fact they hugged her! Why? Well, her picture with Yuu was on the newspapers and that bit of extra publicity had gotten them back to the third place. Yamato acted as if he didn't care. His cold attitude didn't let him act so thrilled about something like that and besides he was still a bit confused and didn't want to show any weakness. But Ruiko didn't know that.  
After their practice he asked whether he was jealous. Yamato denied it saying he had better things to care about but Ruiko wouldn't give up.   
" Listen, I don't like that brat!" Yamato said somewhat irritated, " she's immature and some kind of grown up prep that only cares about looks."  
Wrong time, wrong place. Mimi was standing behind the door and had heard those last words. They stabbed her in the heart slowly and painfully as they echoed in her head again and again. Why did it affect her so much? Tears formed in her eyes she started sobbing but ran away.   
"Did you hear that?" Ruiko and Yamato looked through the door as Mimi disappeared at the end of the hall. "I think she was listening..."  
Guilt started haunting Yamato. What had he just done? 


	5. The kiss

Yamato could barely sleep that night. His thoughts kept bugging him and the obvious kept running away from his understanding because he didn't want to know it, he didn't want to admit it. Sora was the only woman for him Sora and only Sora. Guilt was there because it was normal. Isn't it normal to feel bad if you said something that hurt a friend? Yup, it is. So why wouldn't he feel guilty? He'd apologize the next day or maybe not even that. After all it was only a stupid remark... or maybe he did need to say he was sorry? Why is life so complicated and why in the world do words hurt that much?  
  
Mimi was in her room, reading a book and eating cherries. She loved doing that when she wasn't feeling quite happy and this was one of those days... How could Yamato have done something like that? "Book Mimi, book, there are no Yamatos in this story," she told herself while trying to concentrate. She usually could drown her sorrow in beautiful words and make it disappear but this time it wasn't working. The stinging in her heart was too bad to be forgotten that easily. She couldn't take it anymore. Without even bothering to get dressed she exited her apartment and took a taxi. People were staring at her and some reporters took pictures. They were always there, chasing Mimi. They'd become a pain a while back but now she didn't even have time to be bothered by them. She was in a weird mental state where all she could think of was talking to Yamato and letting him now she was NOT superficial. Nothing else mattered.   
  
Yamato heard someone knock the door. Who could it be so late? He opened the door and right in front of him there was Mimi wearing a pink bathrobe and slippers. He wasn't sure of what weird idea had crossed the woman's mind but whatever it was it didn't seem too sane.  
"Mimi...?" he asked not knowing what else to say.  
"Listen, I do NOT care about looks that much and I'm grown up prep do you understand? I like reading, poetry and not only clothes as it might seem. You don't know enough to judge me so don't you dare to say anything similar EVER again!" Mimi spat those words in front of Yamato's face with anger that was actually sadness. The sadness of being rejected and dissed. The sadness of being lonely even when surrounded by people. Just sadness turned into anger.  
Yamato was speechless. After moving his mouth for a little without knowing what to say he finally managed to push out a word. "Sorry."  
Mimi suddenly fell back into reality without a parachute making the hit quite painful. What had she just done?! She saw the guilt reflected in Yamato's eyes besides his confusion. Immediately she apologized.  
"No, I'm sorry... I sure do act as if I was like a teenager don't I? I shouldn't care so much of what you think. It's not as if you were my boyfriend or something..." she said bitterly. It didn't make a lot of sense because Yamato was her friend and of course it does hurt when a friend disses you. But Mimi simply wanted to deny her true feelings making them evident.   
"I think I should go back to my apartment," Mimi said turning around but as she attempted to exit she found herself surrounded by reporters. Yamato pulled her back inside.   
"You'd better stay unless you want to be eaten alive. I'll call my body guards tomorrow."  
"Thank you..." Mimi muttered.   
"Want some food?" Yamato asked naturally as if nothing had happened.  
"No thanks. I'd rather have some sleep. I'll use the couch I guess."   
"You can sleep in my bed, I don't care," with these words Yamato went into the kitchen. Mimi simply lay down on the couch and closed her eyes. She couldn't sleep but didn't want Yamato to notice it, she didn't feel like troubling him. A while later she heard steps. Yamato had stopped in front of her but what was he doing? Maybe looking for something on the little coffee table in front of her. Yeah, that was probably it. But then, a few seconds later she felt his warm lips on her forehead. Then the steps again. Mimi opened her eyes. What had just happened...? 


	6. Emotion flow

Mimi's head seemed like a teenager's bedroom: all her thoughts were messy. Why was he giving her such confusing signs?! It was obvious he didn't want her to know he was kissing her... or wasn't it? Maybe he did like her at least a little bit? But then again it was just a kiss on the forehead, maybe if it'd been on the lips it'd be different. That night Mimi pondered about the matter until sleep became stronger than her thoughts and dragged her off to the land of illusions.   
In there childhood memories returned in a different way, she was a child again and she had her Digimon back with her. The morning after she woke up crying. Yamato wasn't there to see her, he'd left her a note telling her he'd be out with his manager discussing some matters. Once more Mimi wept, not because Yamato wasn't there but because of everything, of her life and how it'd turned into a feelings nightmare. She wasn't sure of anything anymore, she felt trapped in a huge mess not knowing what she really wanted. Did she want to become famous? Did she really like Yamato or Yuu? She just knew she missed the time when everything was a lot easier, when she was innocent and carefree. Why do we have to grow up? That's what Mimi wanted to know.  
"Be strong," she told herself, "stop crying and start thinking!" Slowly the tears stopped flowing as Mimi convinced herself she could do anything she wanted to because she was a woman, a chosen child and above everything she was Mimi.   
"Now let's start with an easy question, do I really want to be a singer? You were just thinking of the bad part, having no privacy nor being a human for many, just being a hero, but that's their fault not yours. Be strong Mimi! You do like singing, it makes you feel wonderful to hear fans praising you but it makes you feel even more wonderful to hear your friends praising you. You've made new friends and that thrill that the stage brings can't be replaced by anything. Yes, being a singer was a good idea, even with its bad sides."  
Mimi smiled. She'd convinced herself that she did want to be a singer but something deep inside her told her it wouldn't last. For now it was fine though.  
"Now about Yamato. Do you still love him? Do you? You're not sure, are you? It'll stop hurting sooner or later, Yuu is pretty nice after all right? Yes. He's a wonderful person. Don't stop trying, Mimi, soon you'll be truly happy. Because you're a star, you're a true star, you're Mimi."  
With these encouraging words she wished someone else would have told her she stopped crying. She had to be strong by herself, she couldn't ask anyone for help. She knew she could be happy if she tried hard enough, and if that were her goal she'd achieve it!  
In Yamato's bathroom she cleaned her eyes and face. Even without makeup she didn't look all too bad. She looked at her clothes in the mirror... she couldn't go back home like that, right? Yamato probably wouldn't get mad if she borrowed some of his clothes. After searching a bit she found a nice pair of blue jeans. Since they were a bit big she simply rolled up the downer part until it reached her knees. Then she grabbed one of Yamato's blue shirts, put it on and make a knot in the middle so she'd look nicer.   
Now she was herself again, the real Mimi, the super girl.  
  
After facing all the reporters and telling them nothing important had happened and telling them there was nothing between her and Yamato she went back home. She knew rumours wouldn't stop but that didn't matter a lot. In fact, that might get them some more popularity. She was used to that kind of things like it or not. In her improvised outfit she arrived at her building just on time to see her friend, Hikari, being told to go home because Mimi wasn't there.   
With a smile Mimi greeted her. They hugged.  
Upstairs, in Mimi's apartment they started chatting. Mimi had brought some cookies and tea and was still wearing her unusual outfit.  
"Mimi-chan... Yesterday I saw you on TV. I got really worried, what happened that you went like that to Yamato's house, is anything wrong?"  
"Oh, not at all!" Mimi answered still in her positive spell, "my brain was a bit wild back then because of something Yamato had told me and I acted in an impulsive way, there's nothing to worry about," she said sure of herself.  
Hikari sighed in relief but she couldn't stop being at least a bit worried. There was something wrong, but Mimi wouldn't tell her. Maybe she didn't trust her? That wasn't possible, after all they were friends. She was telling the truth... wasn't she? There was a war between her intuition and her brain. Intuition won.  
"If you ever need anything, to talk or something, just call me. Remember I'll always be there for you.   
Mimi smiled and kissed her friend on the forehead. "Thank you," she whispered.  
After that they went on chatting merrily, just about trivial things. They both forgot about time and space while their words happily flew around. Suddenly all this was interrupted.  
"Hello, Tachikawa Mimi here," Mimi answered her cell phone. It was one of the band members, she was late. Suddenly she remembered the appointment. After apologizing she went out without even changing. She hated being late. In the taxi she thought she'd ask Yamato about the kiss as soon as she had a chance. She couldn't wonder forever. 


End file.
